Desafiando los Elementos
by Max-Aventure
Summary: Finn promete a sí mismo que va a demostrar a la princesa flama que su amor puede funcionar y que la naturaleza puede ser desafiado. FinnxPrincesa Flama, celosa la Dulce Princesa!
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyy! Bueno, yo decidí que esta pareja necesita un poco de reconocimiento en FanFiction porque me levanté la vista y no hay ninguno de ellos! * LE GASP * Innexcuseable! Así que este es mi primer fic tiempo aventura y espero que no chupa demasiado ~ de nuevo leer, revisar, y disfrutar;)

"Se podría desafiar a la naturaleza para mí?" Llama la princesa preguntó con asombro. Tragué saliva y asentí. Ella me abrazó y brazos quemó la espalda a través de mi camisa. Grité y salté hacia atrás, miró hacia abajo a sus pies sombríamente mientras un par de lágrimas de fuego caían de sus ojos tristes. "Bye Finn." Ella hizo una rápida retirada de nuevo al reino de fuego; dejando sólo un rastro de pequeñas llamas en su estela. Una vez que Jake y yo hicimos a casa sacamos el kit médico y aplicamos crema de la quemadura a mi espalda. Me estremecí cuando Jake se frotó demasiado duro con la piel sensible.

"Amigo quemó fuertemente! Pero yo no puedo decir que no te lo advertí."

"Sé que el hombre. Pero extrañamente, no me molesta."

"¿Estás bromeando? Ella te dio tercer hombre quemaduras del grado! ¿Cómo estás bien con eso?" Jake se quedó estupefacto. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

"Lo sé. Y es porque es quien es, y lo acepto. Y yo sé que es muy raro, pero a sabiendas de que era ella y no un loco basura mal no parece tan malo."

"Pero ella es el mal!" Jake protestó. Negué con la cabeza, simplemente. Yo sabía que él pensaba FP era malo sólo por lo que pasó en su castillo, pero yo sabía la verdad. No era más que un niño inocente como yo, ella es frágil y lo único que quería era alguien a quien amar. Jake suspiró en derrota. Había sido un largo día de sofocar los incendios y salvar a la gente de duendes así que estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Lo seguí por las escaleras y me metí en mi bolso esquimal, cerrando los ojos para ir a dormir.

Pero yo no estaba cansado. En lo más mínimo. Y todo lo que podía pensar era en ella; su pelo en llamas, con las mejillas de color naranja-ish que brillan intensamente, y los ojos que puede mostrar las emociones más simples o mil cosas a la vez. Gruñendo de frustración, me deslicé de la cama, Eskimo saco todavía a mi alrededor, y la oruga escabullí por las escaleras a la azotea donde me acurruqué en lo profundo de la bolsa para evitar que fueran congelados por el viento helado que sopla desde el reino de hielo. Miré fijamente a las estrellas y traté de ordenar mi cerebro. Lo que FP había dicho antes se me sigue molestando. "No podemos estar juntos. Soy un fuego elemental, usted es un elemental de agua." Eso no quiere decir nada! El hecho de que soy un elemental de agua no significa que yo no puedo estar con ella! Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que ella tenía razón. Yo no quiero terminar haciéndole daño que tenía antes. Imágenes de la llama princesa en el dolor de mis acciones pasaron por mi mente y me hicieron temblar. Unas lágrimas corrían por mi cara quemada. "FP estaba en lo cierto." Dije en la derrota como más lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro. Si seguía llorando todo el tiempo como éste nunca podríamos estar juntos.

Esto tenía que parar ahora. Me escabullí de vuelta por las escaleras rápidamente y subí a la cama, y luego una idea que me dio una palmada en la cara. Fue perfecto! Sonreí para mí, ya que comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza; mañana me gustaría poner mi plan en acción. Y me gustaría hacer la llama Princesa entender lo mucho que la amaba y, sobre todo, que la naturaleza podía ser desafiado.

. . .

"Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber sobre el reino de fuego?" Marceline me preguntó mientras flotaba en el aire; afinar su hacha mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

"Quiero saber cómo durado allí." Ella suspiró.

"Soy un vampiro Finn, que puede durar a través de casi cualquier cosa."

"Troll Farts!" Murmuré para mis adentros.

"¿Por qué diablos te siquiera quiero ir al reino de fuego?"

"Uh sabes sólo para patear traseros mal!" Le dije rápidamente. "Porque tu sabes ... hay no es mucho mal por aquí nunca más." Marceline no estaba convencido en lo más mínimo.

"El rey del hielo todavía está siendo un pedo. Eso cuenta como el mal." Ella señaló.

"Yah así me tiro la cola todo el tiempo! Necesito algo nuevo." Entonces algo cambió en el cerebro de Marcy y ella voló hasta en mi cara, sonriendo diabólicamente.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con la llama Princesa, ¿verdad?" Tropecé hacia atrás, pude sentir mi cara brillante de color rojo brillante.

"¿Qué pfft! Naw hombre me rebanada solo quiero algún mal fuego, no me gusta en absoluto!" La sonrisa de Marceline se hizo más amplia.

"Nunca dije nada acerca de su gusto." Corrí hacia afuera de la casa y de la cueva como Marceline rió malvadamente.

(POV CAMBIO: Narrador)

Marceline flotaba alrededor de la tierra de Ooo perdido en sus pensamientos, paraguas negro mantenido por encima de la cabeza para protegerla. Recordó haber visto la llama princesa a su baby shower; Llama el rey le había pedido que jugar su bajo en honor del recién nacido. Cada vez que alguien se le acercaba ella enviaría bolas de fuego a ellos. Ella había sido un bebé violento y Marceline estaba seguro de que había resultar mal. Pero si Finn le gustaba cómo podía estar mal? Finn odiaba todo lo malo. Después de un rato de estar flotando alrededor de ella vio que estaba por encima del reino de caramelo, que es cuando ella tuvo una idea mal.

Elevándose a través de las nubes que aterrizó en frente de la puerta de la masa de galletas y llamó. Un alegre Princess Bubblegum respondió momentos después.

"¿Quién es i-" Se detuvo a media frase y la sonrisa se transformó en un ceño fruncido. "Hey Marceline,"

"Hola Bonnibel, yo quería hablar contigo de algo." La reina de los vampiros se deslizó pasado PB antes de que pudiera protestar. Ella encontró su camino en una sala de estar y flotaba perezosamente uno o dos pies por encima de un sofá de felpa, mientras que la princesa caramelo sentó remilgadamente en una silla de respaldo alto de color rosa.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quería hablar conmigo?" Marceline contenía su malvada sonrisa mientras ella respondió.

"Finn,"

"Sí lo hay con él?" Ella sonaba como si tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer.

"Parece que se ha vuelto un poco loca por la llama Princesa." Una mirada de sorpresa encontró su camino en el rostro de la Princesa Bubblegum pero rápidamente dio un manotazo que fuera, pero Marceline ya la había visto. La princesa rosa recordaba haber visto la llama Princesa una vez cuando había acompañado a su padre a La Gran Reunión de Ooo archivo. Ella era una chica tranquila que parecía muy curioso; tenía varias veces intentaron tocar los ramos de flores en el centro de la mesa, pero su padre golpeó con fuerza la mano. En el momento PB sintió pena por la chica; había muchas cosas que no podía experimentar desde que se mantuvo en el reino del fuego y lejos del resto de Ooo.

Aunque PB mantenía como compuesta de lo posible un poco de celos se filtraba a través de su máscara. Marceline vio esto y fue positivamente alegre.

"Sí así?"

"Oh, nada, sólo pensé que te interesaría. Bueno nos vemos alrededor Bonnibel." Ella se deleitaba con el gruñido de la otra chica de molestia mientras flotaba con rapidez por una ventana. Dulce Princesa se sentó allí por un tiempo sintiéndose muy confundida. Ella nunca se sintió confundido que hizo las cosas aún más confusas para ella. Había tantas emociones corriendo a través de ella que no sabía qué pensar. Estaba agradecida de que Finn se había olvidado de su enamorado de ella, se sentía sola en eso también. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué Finn vio en la chica más joven; ella no era demasiado inteligente, no era absolutamente preciosa, no era más que una chica promedio ordinario. Pero la emoción más fuerte que sentía se vino abajo en ella como un maremoto; celos.

Pues ahí lo tienen damas y caballeros. Espero haber hecho justicia emparejamiento y espero que ustedes, como hasta ahora ^ _ ^ Tienes un día mágico a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

Volver de nuevo;) Sé que esto es un poco extraño pero vi esta tendencia dando vueltas en Twitter de un terremoto en Indonesia y ahora tienen una alerta de tsunami y estoy muy preocupada porque tengo un amigo y su madre allí. Realmente espero que estén a salvo en este momento y que van a seguir siendo así. Así que este capítulo está dedicado a él y su mamá

~ Em-chan

(POV: Finn)

"Amigo ¿Estás loco?" Jake me gritó después de que yo declaré mi petición. Simplemente no con la cabeza. "Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que usted es menos que usted no acaba de pedirme que crear un montón de carbones y encenderlas en el fuego para que usted camina a través de los pies descalzos!"

"Amigo sólo confía en mí en esto." Jake suspiró y se alejó para conseguir los materiales; murmurando acerca de cómo yo estaba enamorada de un psicópata. Rápidamente me quité los calcetines y los zapatos y me encontré con Jake fuera que estaba encendiendo las brasas.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" Yo estuve en el camino de fuego y asintió; sellado mi destino. Jake suspiró y dio un paso atrás. Él sabía que no podía cambiar de opinión. Vacilante Presioné mi pie en el suelo sobre las brasas; un dolor agudo se disparó a través de mi pierna haciendo que se sienta como si estuviera siendo dividido en la mitad lentamente. Grité en voz alta y un salto hacia atrás, cayendo sobre mi trasero. Jake resopló desde la barrera mientras me frotaba mi tierno pie y traté de mantener mis lágrimas de dolor a raya. Rápidamente me quité de encima el dolor y subí una copia de seguridad; dando unos pasos sobre los carbones y allí de pie. El dolor era insoportable, pero me prometí que iría a través de él para la llama Princesa. Di unos pasos más allá sobre los carbones calientes y algunas lágrimas escapó de mis ojos; golpear el camino y causando pequeñas nubes de vapor a levantarse. Entrecerré mis ojos cerrados para evitar más lágrimas escapen y seguí caminando, se sentía como una eternidad hasta que mis pies tocaron la suave hierba fresca, pero yo por lo menos me lo hizo a través.

(POV CAMBIO: Jake)

Habían pasado horas desde que había dejado Finn a su tarea loca y él todavía iba en ello. Yo lo observaba desde la ventana de arriba como yo comí en mi todo burrito; que había dominado caminar a través de pie sin ningún problema por lo que se puso de rodillas y comenzó a cojear en todo. Mientras lo observaba empecé a entender especie de por qué estaba haciendo esto. Había estado pensando en aquella noche y cómo Finn me dije ¿Qué sucedió entre él y FP, mientras yo estaba guardando los duendes.

Al principio pensé que era sólo un poco de amor kiddy pero luego me di cuenta de que Finn amaba realmente a esta chica, ¿por qué diablos si no iba a estar caminando sobre brasas calientes. Era muy dulce ... de una manera sádica. Como Me dejé la última pieza del burrito en mi boca casi me atraganté con ella. Fuera Finn se había quitado toda su ropa excepto los calzoncillos y se fue de bruces en el nuevo conjunto de llamas brasas. Grité cuando vi todo su cuerpo tenso, sus cabellos dorados empezaron a quemar un poco, y su piel comenzó a enrojecer en señal de protesta.

Estaba a punto de estirar la ventana y detenerlo cuando él saltó, jadeando, pero sin llorar. Me vio a punto de saltar y ayudarlo y él firmemente negó con la cabeza. Una vez que había caído la noche que había hecho el mismo ejercicio un par de veces más y luego vinieron el interior para ir a la cama. Al entrar en la casa me pareció ver a un pequeño murciélago vuela de un árbol cercano.

"Marcy?" Rápidamente me sacudí el pensamiento de mi cabeza; la luna llena fue probablemente el conseguir justo para mí. Con eso me acurruqué en mi cajón y esperé a Finn para llegar a la cama.

. . .

(POV CAMBIO: Marceline)

Rápidamente me volé a través de la frontera entre los reinos de nieve y fuego, el calor agredir mi piel fría. Usando mi sigilo me colé en la montaña como el castillo en busca de la habitación de FP. Después de unos minutos de arrastramiento alrededor y mira a escondidas en habitaciones que encontré a la joven y la despiertó.

"H-Huh? ¿Quién eres tú?" Ella preguntó aturdida mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Soy una amiga. Escucha hay algo que quiero mostrarte." Saqué un poco holosphere de mi bolsillo y lo sostuve; pronto se mostró todo el material que había conseguido de Finn caminar sobre las brasas anteriores. El volumen aparecería a veces y ella le oyó murmurar "Por la Princesa Flama" para sí mismo mientras caminaba en más. A finales pequeñas lágrimas de fuego en cascada por sus mejillas y su boca se abrió con asombro. "Él realmente te ama princesa."

"Lo sé." Ella dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

"¿No lo quieres de vuelta?" Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿por qué no le dijiste eso?"

"Debido a que no funciona de esa manera."

"Escucha Princesa Flama tiene que dejar de pensar en eso," Señalé con la cabeza. "Y empezar a pensar más en esto." Indiqué su corazón. "Yo sé que usted cree que ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos debido a algún elemento mierda pero ¿no lo ves? Finn está dispuesto a desafiar a los elementos porque te ama tanto, ahora vas a hacer lo mismo por él?" En ese momento oí los gritos de los guardias y las pisadas de unos pasos hacia la puerta de la princesa y yo hicimos una escapada rápida a través de la ventana abierta en el baño. Bueno, ahora que lo que se hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer un pequeño viaje al reino de caramelo y mi misión estaría terminado.

Volé hacia abajo y en el cuarto de Bonnibel, colocando el holosphere en su mesita de noche con una pequeña nota y volé de vuelta para volver a mi cueva, el sol se estaría levantando pronto y que sólo podría ser un problema para mí. Una vez que llegué a la seguridad de mi casa el sol comenzaba a asomarse sobre el horizonte y me deja dormir se apoderan de mí; preguntándose qué pasaría con Bonnibel cuando vio lo que había dejado para ella.

. . .

(POV: Narrador)

"Mi señora, ¿estás bien?" El jefe de guardia exclamó mientras entraba por la puerta y examinó la habitación, no había nadie más allí.

"Sí, estoy bien, usted puede regresar y descansar." Los guardias se inclinaron y salieron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Ella suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama; pensando en lo que misteriosa dama había dicho y le mostró. No puedo creer que Finn haría algo así ... para mí. Empezó a pensar en lo que iba a hacer para hacer su trabajo de amor. Era arriesgado teniendo en cuenta que tendría que conseguir realmente fuera del reino fuego primero, pero lo haría por él; por su amor.

. . .

"¿Qué diablos?" Dulce Princesa acababa de despertar y estaba a punto de llamar a desayunar cuando algo más a la derecha le llamó la atención. "¿Qué es un holosphere haciendo aquí?" Una vez que ella lo levantó encontró una nota, ella se dio cuenta de que era de Marceline sólo de la escritura a mano.

Estimada Bonnibel,

Pensado this'd ser algo que te quiero ver. BLEH BLOO BLEE!

Marceline

DP sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y de mala gana reproduce el vídeo. Probablemente fue sólo algo que la reina vampiro había creado para asustarla. Pero lo que jugó ante sus ojos era aún más inquietante que una broma vampírica. Hubo Finn, dañar físicamente a sí mismo sin ninguna razón en absoluto! Él había hecho un montón de cosas locas en el pasado; continuó misiones al azar sin ninguna razón explorado adecuadamente y regresó media mutilado, él fue a bucear en el mar monstruo del pantano para ver si podía crecer branquias, y se enfrentó a los monstruos cincuenta veces su tamaño en una base regular. Pero esto definitivamente tomó el pastel. ¿Estaba tratando de ser impermeable a disparar?

"¿Por qué Marceline querer mostrarme esto?" Pero su expresión de aburrimiento pronto se convirtió en uno de shock cuando escuchó lo que Finn había estado murmurando: "Por la llama Princesa." El holosphere cayó de su mano fría y húmeda y se rompió en mil pedazos. Pero el vídeo todavía se juega, como si tratara de torturarla. Se sentó allí durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Mentita el mayordomo entró en un punto de preguntarle qué quería para desayunar, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Ella lo vio limpiar los restos de la holosphere y tratando de llamar su atención, pero no le importó. Todo lo que podía pensar era en su Finn y que maldita la llama Princesa. ¿Qué podría posiblemente ver mi Finn en esa niña? Espera, espera, espera! Sostener! ¿Acabo de decir MI Finn? Yo no lo poseo! Debo ser un poco fuera de él esta mañana, yah eso es todo.

"Sólo un poco de té de frambuesa menta mayordomo," Su voz era un poco inestable cuando habló. El pequeño hombre de caramelo inclinó y salió, dejando a la princesa a sus pensamientos. "De ninguna manera podía me gusta Finn, que tiene catorce años! Y ni siquiera es mi tipo! Él no es tan brillante sea, pero lo hace muy lindo ... Espera, ¿qué?" Ella abrió la boca en estado de shock en sus últimas palabras; ella no podía gustaría Finn de esa manera ... podría? La risa cacareando sonaba detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Marceline la reina de los vampiros descansando en su alféizar de la ventana.

"Usted está en la negación." Ella sonrió.

"No soy!" DP replicó.

"Oh Finn, te amo mucho! Sálvame del Rey helado, eres tan guapo Finn!" Marceline imitó su voz e hizo rostros femeninos mientras hablaba.

"Cállate!" Ella salió de su dormitorio.

"La negación ~!" Marceline la llamó en voz cantar la canción.

Bueno espero que todo haya gustado! No realmente tener una nota final. : / Still preocupado pelea personas en Indonesia, espero que todo va bien allí Si usted está leyendo esto y usted vive no puede decirme qué está pasando? Gracias a un pueblo manojo!

~ Em-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos me querían tomar un pequeño momento para agradecer a todos los que han sido tan amables y serviciales conmigo desde el principio de este fanfic (sí que fue hace dos días, pero todavía ..) Aprecio todos los punteros, sugerencias, apoyo y todas esas cosas y yo realmente amo a todos! Realmente agradezco quiero Autumnbreeze-49 para dejar comentarios mágicas que me hacen sonreír una tonelada! : 3: D y también para Sweetums128neo porque sentía dentro de mí y irritar cuando escribí toda la cosa "amor" y su comentario me hizo darme cuenta por qué! Así que estoy probablygoing que volver atrás y editar cuando tengo el tiempo y tu eres toda la razón así que gracias por señalarlo bro! De todas formas, gracias a TODOS montón y espero que todos disfruten de este capítulo Huzzah ~! También ADVERTENCIA: Princess Bubblegum es EXTREMADAMENTE OOC.

"¿Qué hay de bueno en ella? Cualquier cosa que tiene que apostar tengo también! Estoy más guapa, más inteligente, más rico, más agradable, más amable, alegre, toneladas de diversión, ¿cómo podría posiblemente como ella más que yo?" Bonniebell no sabía lo que había despertado su interés repentino en Finn, pero simplemente no se iría. Ella pisó por los pasillos del palacio para hacer un poco de la ciencia; siempre le ayudó a pensar racionalmente. No había pensado de esta manera sobre él desde que se había transformado en un niño de trece años de edad, hace unos meses. Los recuerdos de la época que pasó travesuras del conde con Finn ahora pasaron por su mente. ¿Olvidó todas esas cosas? ¿Significaba nada para él? "¿Cómo es que más importante que yo?" Se preguntó en voz alta con exasperación mientras ella irrumpió en su laboratorio.

"No te dan una gran cabeza como Bonni." Marceline chasqueó la lengua desde su percha en un archivador.

"¿Quieres dejar de seguirme Marceline?" DP empezó a sacar los materiales por alguna mezcla de azar, mientras que la reina de los vampiros flotaba a su alrededor, disfrutando de sus emociones demasiado humanos.

"Debido a que usted no entiende, sin embargo," Ella se rió como la princesa volcó un vaso de precipitados en su frustración.

"¿Qué es eso siquiera se supone que significa eso?" Hubo un largo silencio en el que Bonniebell continuó sus cosas ciencia mientras flotaba Marceline y miró.

"¿Cuánto te gusta Finn." Había esperado mucho tiempo para hacer esta pregunta por una buena razón; PB estaría tan concentrado en su ciencia no daría ningún pensamiento acerca de mentir en su respuesta.

"Con todo mi corazón." Ella respondió simplemente como ella comenzó a verter un limo verde que rezuma en el brebaje. Marceline sonrió y flotó hacia la puerta. Bonniebell congeló en la realización horrible de lo que acaba de decir, sin notar o preocuparse por el lodo desbordante que fue derramar en su mano y la mesa.

Fue alrededor de las dos en el reino de Ooo y la Princesa Bonniebell estaba en camino al árbol de la dos de aventurero fuerte para detener el finlandés de hacer cualquier otra cosas estúpidas. Cuando llegó vio a Jake vertido algunos contenedores de gasolina en las brasas causando las llamas salten y se intensifican. Cuando terminó empapando el camino que él levantó la vista y se fijó en ella.

"Oh hey princesa! ¿Que haces por aquí?"

"Bueno, yo vine a hablar con Finn," Ella dijo, mirando a las brasas con amargura.

"Está arriba, ¿puedes decirle que voy a ser la partida a la casa de la Virgen en un poco?" Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sólo Usted puede dirigirse directamente." Ella le dio las gracias y se fue a la casa. Una vez lo hice arriba me encontré Finn sin camisa, mirando su reflejo en el espejo; su cuerpo era básicamente una marca gigante quemadura. Bonniebell observaba sus músculos onda mientras se frotaba algunos de los lugares peores. ¿Cuándo llegó tan aficionado? Finn saltó hacia atrás cuando vio PB en la esquina del espejo. Lanzó una camisa azul en mucho rápidamente a su disgusto.

"P-Princesa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Sólo quería verte Finny." Ella respondió con dulzura bonie. ¿Desde cuándo me llame Finny? Pensó con curiosidad. Ella se acercó. "¿Entonces por qué estás tan en la princesa flama?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"No hace falta ser un genio para determinar que después de ver su cuerpo." Ella mintió. No importa lo mucho que odiaba la reina de los vampiros que ella no iba a arrastrarla a esto. Finn se sonrojó fuertemente.

"A mí me gusta ella eso es todo." Murmuró.

"Yah, pero ¿por qué usted?" Ella dijo, tratando de ocultar su irritación.

"Bueno, ella es divertida, una gran chica para pasar el rato con ella, y ella es muy bonita." Finn murmuró; un sonrojo quemó sus mejillas lugar.

"Pero yo soy todas esas cosas también!" Ella exclamó.

"dulce princesa estás actuando muy extraño", dijo el aventurero con nerviosismo. "Qué está pasando?"

"Finn sé que no amas realmente a la chica de la flama, que me amas así que vamos a olvidarnos de todo esto fuego tonto y ser feliz." Ahora entendía. A ella le gustaba.

"Princesa me encanta la Princesa Flama y no se puede cambiar Tha- MMPFT!" Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase DP cerró sus labios sobre él y lo empujó contra el espejo. Finn luchó pero pronto toda la pelea lo dejó y se hundió en el beso. Sabía que era muy malo, pero por alguna razón se sentía tan bien. Cuando ella rompió el beso el sabor del chicle se quedó en la boca.

"Como he dicho, yo sé que me amas." Ella sonrió. Finn frunció el ceño hacia ella y ella se quedó inmóvil; que había visto Finn enojado, triste, angustiado, totalmente destrozado, pero nunca había visto a él tan furioso, y en su arranque.

"Princesa, no la Quiero. ¿Entiende?" Sus palabras eran firmes y cada uno apuñalados Bonniebell como un cuchillo en el corazón. Salió furioso después de eso, dejándola a berrear a moco tendido en el suelo. (Nota del autor: Yo sé Finn tiene una política de no hacer llorar a una princesa, pero sentí que él odiaría ser utilizado de esa manera aún más:. )

. . . **princesa** **flama** **pov**

"Muchas gracias Flambo." Sonrei con gratitud al animal fuego pequeño mientras seguía derritiéndose en el vidrio en el fondo de mi titular de la vela prisión.

"Princesa Por supuesto." Después de unos minutos de espera el agujero era lo suficientemente grande para que me deslizo a través y me escapé de la sala del trono mientras que el padre y sus súbditos estaban distraídos por el nuevo bufón de la corte. Corrí a mi habitación a buscar mi capa y me dirigí fuera del palacio, agachándose de vez en cuando para evitar que los guardias o los sujetos que me reconocerían. Pronto llegué a la frontera del reino de fuego y el reino de la nieve y la miré con recelo. Sí ser un elemental de fuego que podría derretir la nieve a través de este fácil pero eso no significaba que no iba a doler.

No tenía que olvidarse de eso; toda la razón por la que estaba aquí era superar el elemento agua para estar con Finn. I cuadrado mis hombros y me trajeron mi pie en la nieve de la felpa, se sentía como si alguien estaba poniendo mi llama lenta y dolorosamente pero pronto se calmó. Seguí caminando, pensando en Finn. Cada vez que daba un paso me estremeció, punzante dolor corriendo por mis piernas, pronto estaba cojeando a través de la nieve, mientras que mi energía lentamente drenada. Varias veces pensé en desatar mis poderes de fuego y fundir toda la nieve en mi camino, pero yo sabía que tenía que salir de esto.

"Por Finn." Dije esas palabras una y otra vez mientras penosamente a través de la nieve, a la vez que un pequeño murciélago sosteniendo un aleteo orbe magia alrededor en el cielo. Una vez que me hice fuera del reino de la nieve vi que mi color se había desvanecido a una sombra mirando casi rosa. Sonreí para mis adentros pensando en algo que hizo que mi sombra ardiente escabullirse de nuevo en mi cuerpo. Fue todo vale la pena para él. Felizmente comencé a caminar a través de un campo de hierba mientras yo miraba el pequeño murciélago volando.

. . . cambio a finn pov

Había pasado una hora desde que todo el asunto de y yo estaba en el medio de la formación cuando algo pesado cayó sobre mi cabeza, haciéndome caer de bruces en las brasas. Me levanté de un salto de encontrar un murciélago comprimir hacia abajo sólo para transformarse en el larguirucho, de pelo largo,La Reina Vampiro; Marceline.

"Yo Finn," Ella dijo con picardía. "Tengo un poco de algo que mostrarte." Recuperó el orbe de las brasas y lo hizo girar haciendo una pequeña película de clases comiencen. En el orbe Vi la Princesa Flama luchando a través de los montones de nieve que iban desde la altura de la cintura hasta los hombros. Parecía que estaba en un terrible dolor pero ella siguió adelante. Me hizo sentir mariposas en mi estómago. Ella estaba pasando por lo que parecía un terrible dolor ... para mí. Entonces empecé a oírla murmurando algo ininteligible.

"¿Podemos volverlo hacia atrás?" Ella sacudió la esfera alrededor y su voz se hizo audible.

"Por Finn. Por Finn. Por Finn." Ella repitió esas palabras hasta que ella logró salir del reino de la nieve donde estaba sonriendo y recuperar su hermoso color naranja y luego siguió su camino a través de Ooo. Me quedé allí sonrojarse como un idiota mientras Marceline me sonrió.

"Sé que ustedes dos pueden hacer que esta relación funcione."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"He estado alrededor durante miles de años," Ella sonrió tristemente mientras flotaba hacia arriba y cambió de nuevo en su forma de murciélago. "Sé exactamente lo que es el amor verdadero."

. . .

Había encontrado lo bonito y pequeño estanque aislada en algún bosque de algodón de azúcar, donde me senté y metí mis pies en; que era muy doloroso al principio, pero luego decayó pronto en un dolor sordo.

"Eh, tú!" Una voz sonaba enojada detrás de mí, me di la vuelta para hacer frente a una señora de color rosa con una corona en su cabeza, ella debe ser imagen de Ooo.

"¿Yo?"

"No me refería a los árboles," Ella dijo snarkily. "Sí usted! Estás invadiendo dulces suelo reino, salir antes de que yo te he encarcelado!" Salté de la cama, dolor de carga a través de mis piernas como mis pies tocaron tierra firme.

"Lo siento mucho que no sabía, me tropecé con este lugar que no sabía que estaba violando, yo voy a dejar ahora." Me apresuré traté de escapar de la mirada enojada de la mujer mayor, pero por alguna razón ella no me dejó pasar.

"Usted no le tendría Princesa Flama ¿verdad?" Su voz destilaba odio.

"Sí que soy yo." Dije con inquietud, ¿cuál fue el acuerdo de esta señora? De la nada, me agarró por el cuello y me estrelló contra el árbol, me gritó de dolor y espanto.

"Así que tú eres el que me cogió el Finn lejos de mí." Ella hervía.

"W-¿qué?" Apenas podía hablar, pero mi mente estaba en movimiento a miles de kilómetros por minuto. ¿Qué quiso decir su Finn, no solía salir con esta chica y él la dejó por mí? Ella me dejó caer al suelo y escupió en mí, haciendo que me estremezco y un sonido que chisporrotea llenaba el aire.

"Usted es un elemental fuego; usted nunca trabaja con alguien como Finn." Ella sonrió maliciosamente hacia mí. Yo no dejaría que esta chica sacar lo mejor de mí. Me puse de pie, ignorando el dolor constante en todo mi cuerpo y me quedé mirando directamente a ella.

"Siempre podemos intentar."

"Así que por eso estabas poniendo los pies en el estanque eh? Aquí, déjame ayudarte a superar el dolor de agua!" Ella me agarró por el pelo en llamas y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia el agua.

. . .

"Finn, bro tenemos que irnos ahora mismo!" Jake gritó mientras entraba por la puerta.

"Jake lo que el hey hey está goin on?"

"Yo iba a Arcoiris es para la cena cuando escuché unos gritos en el bosque de caramelo y vi DP con la Princesa Flama, miró aterrorizada!" Finn estaba agarrando su espada y salir corriendo de la casa antes de que Jake pudiera decir algo más. Rápidamente se hizo lo mismo.

Bueno theres un cliffhanger para el ya! Espero que todos hayan disfrutado! Y tener niños maravillosos noche / día! ; D

~ Em-chan!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mierda estoy tan malditamente SORRY! Me refería haber actualizado antes, pero un montón de otras historias irrumpió pero me estoy enfocando en esta historia en estos momentos. Y aquí está mi conejillo de indias Mo hacer los descargos que oh tan aborrezco.**

**Mo: Em-chan, no posee Adventure Time o cualquiera de sus personajes. Sólo su parcela culo al azar.**

**Em-chan: Espero que todos disfruten**

**~ Em-chan!**

Lo que vio Finn en el bosque era más horrible de lo que podía haber imaginado. Las dos princesas estaban luchando en el suelo en una ráfaga de arrancarse el cabello, morder, golpear y ráfagas de fuego. Jake se escondió detrás de un árbol especialmente grande para protegerse de las dos hembras que rabian. Ellas no parecían darse cuenta de la pareja aún y siguió luchando. Después de fundir el cabello de Dulce a los ojos , parecía como si PF estaba ganando, pero la ceguera temporal de Dulce estaba haciendo sus ataques aún más vicioso. Pronto tuvo la joven acorralada en el borde del estanque y ella fue lenta pero constantemente empujando a salir más de la extensión de agua.

"Princesa parar!" Finn gritó mientras cargaba hacia adelante, espada en alto en señal de advertencia. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando la princesa caramelo se enfrentó a él. Él expresión sólo podría ser descrito como dementes.

"Quédate ahí Finn, estoy haciendo esto por ti! Una vez que nos deshagamos de esta plaga que podemos ser felices juntos."-Dijo la Dulce Princesa

"¿Qué te pasa?" Jake gritó desde la seguridad de su árbol. Pero la princesa no respondió a él; ella seguía empujando a la princesa flama más cerca de la superficie del lago. Unos mechones de cabello de fuego colgaban a sí mismos en el agua brillante haciéndola estremecerse un poco. Jirones de vapor en círculos desde el estanque como las hebras eran más profundas y la princesa fue empujado más cerca de la superficie. Ella estaba centrando toda su fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo como la Dulce Princesa empujó con más fuerza. Pero las fuerzas le estaba fallando rápidamente y ella estaba guardando su cara fuera del agua

Esta bien chicos," La Princesa Flama clamaban a gran voz tensa. Todo el pelo se había sumergido en el estanque. El dolor era agónico y tomó toda su fuerza para no gritar de dolor. "Puedo manejar yo misma." La chica de pelo de flama sintió pasó y ella sabía que no podía luchar contra la mujer mayor por más tiempo; de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Ella entrecerró los ojos y agarró los hombros de DP. "Si voy abajo vas a venir conmigo."

Y con una ferocidad recién se lanzó y Dulce en el estanque. Había un toque rotundo y una pared gigante de vapor que ondeaba desde la Princesa Flama 'extinguido siendo entonces; silencio. Finn corrió al lado de la laguna y esperó ansiosamente los dos a resurgir. De repente, dos figuras rosadas emergieron del agua de pulverización y tos con agua.

"Jake ayudame!" Finn gritó mientras ponía la Princesa Flama fuera del agua y sobre la hierba dulce. El perro amarillo asintió y corrió hacia adelante; tirando de la otra princesa y estirando su mano alrededor de las suyas en forma de esposas. "Vamos, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital." Y con eso Jake creció lo suficientemente grande como para caber Finn y Princesa Flama en su mano libre y él saltó sobre el Bosque de caramelo y la pared para el reino.

(Tiempo fuerte magia saltar!)

Había pasado más de una hora, ya que todos habían llegado en el Hospital de caramelo y después de ver el estado crítico de PF Médico Princesa y el doctor helado inmediatamente la llevaron a la sala de emergencia. Y poco después de una paliza loca Dulce fue escoltada a la sala psiquiátrica de la enfermera Pastelillo. Para los primeros diez minutos Finn se sentó en una de las sillas del bastón de caramelo increíblemente incómodas rezando para que su princesa estaría bien. Luego de un rato se quedó sentado en frente de las puertas que conducen a la sala de emergencia y los miró; como si tratara de querer a alguien para salir y decirle que todo estaba bien. No mucho después de que él había llevado a pasear por la habitación con una mirada agitada en su rostro.

Todo el tiempo Jake observaba a su hermano en la preocupación; él sabía que no era una buena idea meterse con Finn cuando era así, pero deseaba desesperadamente de calmar al niño. Por suerte en ese mismo momento el doctor helado atravesó las puertas y Finn corrió. Ellos compartieron unas palabras calladas y la mujer se alejó dejando el aventurero allí de pie mirando al suelo; silencioso e inmóvil. Jake corrió tan rápido como pudo.

"¿Cómo está PF?" Su voz estaba grabada con preocupación.

"Está viva, pero apenas. Le estamos manteniendo aquí por un tiempo para velar por su recuperación y que están trayendo en pocos médicos del Reino de Fuego para ayudar." Él dijo solemnemente.

"¿Quieres ir a verla?" El chico negó con la cabeza y Jake le palmeó la espalda. "Es lo mejor." Y con eso que hicieron su camino a casa. Pero no antes de que Finn se volvió hacia las puertas de la sala de emergencia y le susurró:

"Ponte mejor Princesa Flama, por favor."

(Otra vez saltar!)

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy FP?" Finn preguntó mientras sostenía su delicada mano entre las suyas. Un IV sobresalía de su brazo que lleva a una bolsa llena de fuego.

"Mucho mejor, gracias por visitarme tanto Finn". Ella sonrió agradecida hacia su novio. El minuto Finn El humano se enteró de que la condición de la Princesa Flama 'se había estabilizado lo suficiente para que ella pudiera recibir a los visitantes que corría directamente al hospital en el Dulce reino y había hecho diligentemente todos los días desde entonces.

(Me estoy poniendo la siguiente parte en cursiva porque a pesar de que no es un retroceso, no es el mismo escenario que el anterior esta cosa paréntesis ...)

Después de aproximadamente una semana consecutiva de visitas al elemental de fuego le dijo que necesitaba descansar un poco y trató de enviarlo a casa. Pero de inmediato se negó; indicando que él no iba a dejar a la chica que amaba sola nunca más. Ella se ruborizó y le preguntó;

"Tú ... me amas?" Y en ese mismo momento Finn había tomado la mano de la Princesa Flama 'de él y consiguió abajo en una rodilla.

"princesa flama, te amo con todo mi corazón, ¿podría por favor salir conmigo?" Sus ojos se abrieron al tamaño de platos y ella se sento en silencio por un momento. Finn se congeló en el terror; ¿por qué no le responde? Levantó la vista para ver pequeñas lágrimas de Llama corrían por su rostro; que llevaba la sonrisa mas feliz del mundo cuando ella asintió con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones y le susurró:

"Sí". Finn habría saltado en la cama del hospital y el oso la abrazó ese instante, si no fuera por su condición. Así que él la abrazó tan suavemente como sea posible; pero puso todas sus emociones en ese abrazo para mostrarle exactamente cómo se sentía.

(Cursiva finales: 3)

"No hay problema mi lady." Llevó su mano libre hasta suave mejilla. (Lo siento si ustedes no utilizan esa frase demasiado Mi familia usa la palabra suave en lugar de "mascota" porque pensamos que suena demasiado pedo;. P) Durante sus visitas a verla se había recuperado gran parte de su color de fuego y era más vivo todos los días. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios pensando que todo era perfecto.

**Pues ahí lo tienen todo! El final a esta historia. Sentí el final fue un poco estúpido, pero yo realmente no sé cómo lo confirman ~ Sinceramente intentado y espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Lo siento si bubblegum OOC loco te marcada de por vida bro;). Pero así es como yo quería que ella fuera (I Roundhouse mayoría de las cosas de canon en la cara para tu información) También mi adorable conejillo de indias Mo que hizo la renuncia se muere de hambre en este momento; él come zanahorias y comentarios así que por favor alimentar al pobre bebé); Lol todos modos quiero a todos y muchas gracias por leer mi amo historia cojo**

**~ Em-chan!**


End file.
